characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Superman
Superman, real name Kal-El '''and alter ego '''Clark Joseph Kent, is one of the most powerful superheroes in the world of DC Comics. Background Born as Kal-El on the dying planet of Krypton, his parents Jor-El and Lara sent him to planet Earth in a rocket as the last surviving member of his race. His rocket was discovered by a kind couple, Jonathan and Martha Kent, who took him in as their own under the name Clark Kent, and he was raised in the town of Smallville, Kansas. After discovering the truth of his identity, he discovered that he should use his unusual powers to protect this world that he calls home, and developed the persona of Superman... While as Clark Kent, getting a job as a reporter at the Daily Bugle in Metropolis. Powers & Abilities *'Solar Absorption:' The source of Superman's power, he draws and stores energy from the Sun into his body to grant him powers. The closer he is to the Sun, the more power he can draw and the stronger he becomes. **'Self Sustenance:' So long as he's being powered by the Sun, Superman does not need oxygen, food, water, or sleep. **'Godly Physique: '''By storing solar energy into his cells, Superman drastically enhances his strength and speed to the point where he can push planets and easily move faster than light. ***'Infinite Mass Punch:' By vibrating his fist at just under the speed of light, Superman can use physics to his advantage by allowing his fist to gain a massive amount of mass, drastically increasing its impact force as he punches with the power of a dwarf star. **'Solar Shield:' The solar energy Superman stores also extends from his body, protecting him from all but the strongest blows. **'Flight''' **'Enhanced Vision: '''His vision can let him casually peer in outer space, recognise DNA, see souls and has 4D vision . ***'Heat Vision: Superman can blast out stored solar energy as a powerful laser that can encompass anywhere between everything he sees down to the surgical level. His heat vision can work on molecule level, ionize the air and can hit ghosts with it. It can also somehow fix tears in reality and is fast enough to shoot through the moon. He is extremely accurate with it. His heat can also output heat vision that are hot enough to rival the energy from the sun. ****'''Superflare: By expending all of his solar energy into a blast of heat vision, Superman can explode with raw power in a move that kills almost every foe but leaves Superman powerless for a day. ***'X-Ray Vision: '''Superman's eyes can see X-Ray light at will, allowing him to see through everything but lead. ***'Aura Vision:' Superman can see the souls of others, and any characteristics they may possess. ***'Microscopic Vision:' Superman can see on the molecular level. **'Super Hearing:' Superman can hear sounds far quieter and from much farther away than most people, and he can even hear in space. He can also a millisecond alarm and listen to every language simultaneously. **'Super Breath:' With a powerful exhale, Superman can blow winds that can knock away armies of foes. ***'Freeze Breath:' By cooling the air with his breath, Superman can freeze opponents in ice. His freeze breath can somehow freeze intangible beings and can *'Master Martial Artist:' Superman has been trained in various martial arts from the likes of Batman and Wonder Woman. He has also trained in 2 Kryptonian martial arts that allow him to enter the Theta State and leaves him immune to psychic attacks respectively. **'Theta State:' A real world phenomenon where Superman becomes hyper aware of his surroundings, increasing his reaction time and thought process beyond his normal capabilities. **'Mental Resistance: Due to his training in Torquasm Vo, Superman has shown to resist mental powers like mind control and etc,. He refused kill despite being under control of Maxwell Lord, is too pure for Neron to possess and unconsciousely forces out of MMH. He can also break out being controlled by Poison Ivy. *'''Keen Mind: Through his college time as well as his experience on the battlefield, Superman has grown to be a strong leader and a wise tactician. He has successfully used deception and misdirection to manipulate foes into defeat on numerous occasions, and his leading prowess has made him a common leader of the entire Justice League when they fight world-crushing foes that put Earth, and sometimes even the Multiverse, at risk. Alternate Forms Sundipped Superman This is Superman's power-up form, with it his powers are beyond the chart. Because of this form, his stats are powerful. His strength in this form allows him to lift 200 quintillion tons with one arm, casually tank supernovas like nothing and with it, telepathic powers barely work on him. Feats Strength *Moves the entire Earth with help from Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman. *Once, along with help, held a book of infinite pages *When fighting the Golden-Age Superman their punches were altering reality. *Bench-pressed a machine that replicated the weight of the Earth for five days straight. *Ripped Doomsday in half. *His clash with Ultraman was enough to seriously damage reality. *His punches are strong enough to shatter planets. *Stops a falling metoer with the impact equivalent of 5000 megatons. *A fight between Supeman and Wonder Woman rocks both Planet Earth and Heaven. *Breaks out being frozen in time. *Breaks through time and space and punches death in the jaw. *Smashes Neron's endless Illusions/Reality. *Casually destroys a meteor that would demolish Planet Earth. *Tosses Bizarro out of space. *Shockwaves able to move clouds. *Can destroy a monster that can adapt through anything. *Effortlessly toss a moon-size ship. *Can move a solar system with his barehands. *With the Anti-Sunlight, destroyed half of the galaxy. *His strength allows him to escape the grasp of a double block hole. *With one arm, can casually lift 200 quintillion tons. *A young Superman (before the Justice League was formed) could break the Hal Jordan's constructs. *Punched Lobo out of orbit. *Once his Infinite Mass Punch ripped a hole in spacetime. *Defeated Thor in the JLA/Avengers crossover. *In the Spider-Man/Superman crossover he took multiple hits from the Hulk without even reacting and even managed to revert the Hulk back to Bruce Banner. *Defeated Darkseid a couple times. Speed *Escapes the pull of a black hole. *Easily circles the globe. *Blitz spaceships. *Flies from Vegas to Earth in a short amount of time. *Can keep up with Wally West . *Blitzed an early monarch, who has minisecond reaction. *Capable enough to blitz the likes of Doomsday, Ultraman, Darksied and Lobo. *His speed allows him to tear holes in dimension. *Can trace faster than light speeds. *Can keep up with Professor Zoom, who exists outside the timeline. *Blitzed Darksied from the sun. *Fast enough to negate time manipulation. *Can move so fast that his molecules vibrate, allowing him to phase through objects at will. *Hit Doomsday thousands of times in seconds. Durability *Flew straight through a red giant star. *Casually withstood the entire weight of the Earth. *Held a miniature black hole in his hand. *Survived the detonation of a Sun Eater that was filled with Red Sun Radiation. *Can tank Apokoliptian fire. *Survive hits from Void Hunter, who can destroy ten star system in one test run. *Can survive after effects from two omnipotents fighting each other. *Can survive a cosmic storm that mutates matter and energy. *Takes a blast from a guy who feed of energies from destroyed planets. *Can survive a triggered supernove from Braniac. *Wraith throws Superman from the Gobi Desert to Anapurna (a part of The Himalayas mountains) in Nepal, a distance of approximately 2,670 km/1,659 miles, delivering a multi mountain busting attack on Superman and the extent of Superman's injuries result in two broken ribs. *Endured the blast of Kryptonite that destored a good chunk of the Earth's crust *Flew through empty space back to the Solar System in 60 days without a single trace of sunlight. *He was able to withstand being on a localized gravity field that simulated the pull of a large black hole. *Endured the Source Wall Explosion. It was previously stated by Relic that even a single crack to the source wall would destroy the Universe. *Withstood a wormhole. *Can survive being clocked into outerspace by Emporer Joker, who can do this . *Survived the collision of two planets and got up seconds later. Skill * Was trained by mongol the second to unlock his mental barriers and be able to fight at his fullest. * Fought for a thousand years in Valhalla alongside Wonder Woman and Thor (not to be confused with Thor (Marvel Comics)). *Even with a piece of Kryponite implanted in his brain, he could still fight evenly with other heroes and villains. *Along with the other heroes, helped to defeat The Anti-Moniter, who can destroy infinite numbers of universe, and saved the Multiverse. Weaknesses *'Kryptonite:' Superman, like all Kryptonians, is vulnerable to the radiation of Kryptonite, making them weaker and slowly killing them. *'Magic: '''While Superman isn't weak to magic, his Solar Shields don't block its effects, allowing it to damage him normally. *'Solar Dependence:' All of Superman's powers are derived from the Solar System's yellow Sun. In the presence of a blue star, his powers are increased, but in the presence of a red star, he's left without fuel to his powers, making them slowly fade until they disappear. *'Self Restraint:''' Because his power is so destructive and godly, Superman constantly holds back to prevent the destruction of property nearby, only unleashing his true power against other godlike foes and when he's away from civilian life. Trivia * Was once in a porno with Big Barda * Superman was at one point in his life a vegetarian. * Superman admitted that the only being he is afraid of is Doomsday. * Clark's favorite movie is To Kill A Mocking bird. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Aliens Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros. Category:Superheroes Category:Mascots Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Brutes Category:Pure Good